This specification generally relates to controlling access of a device to a network based on the detection of a network application running on the device.
In corporate and other networks, devices connected to the network may communicate with resources inside the network, such as internal servers, and with resources outside the network, such as external servers on the public Internet. The devices may also run various software applications that may access the network in various ways. These software applications may include Web browsers (e.g., Microsoft® Internet Explorer, Google Chrome™, etc.), data transfer applications (e.g., BitTorrent), anonymizing applications (e.g., The Onion Router (TOR)), security-avoidance applications (e.g., UltraSurf), as well as other software applications.